


Resolution

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bored with variety for its own sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legomymalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=legomymalfoy).



Every time that they had sex, Draco added something new to the equation: a new position, a new kink, a new toy. Something. And it was always good, Harry had to admit that, usually more than good in fact.

Take last night. Draco had tied Harry to the bedposts, licked and kissed every inch of his exposed skin, and then had slowly, slowly, settled down with Harry's cock up his arse and proceeded to take him to the brink of orgasm and keep him there for longer than Harry had believed possible, until finally when Draco had climaxed, splashing onto Harry's chest, Harry had come too with a force that nearly knocked him out.

But good as the sex was, Draco's insistence that it never be the same way twice had started to bother Harry. He shook Draco's shoulder, waking him. "Draco."

"Mmph. Too early." Draco turned his head away when Harry moved to kiss him. "Don't, my breath is foul."

"I don't care." Harry didn't, but Draco never wanted to kiss in the morning until he'd brushed his teeth. "And it's after eleven, it's hardly early."

"It's Saturday," Draco pointed out, but he opened his eyes and rolled over. "What, you have a burning desire to go somewhere?"

"No... I want to ask you something." Harry took a deep breath. "Why do you always want to try something different, whenever we have sex?"

Draco's eyes went flat, his expression guarded. "Don't you enjoy it?"

"Of course I do," said Harry quickly. "But aren't we going to run out of new things to try, eventually?"

"I don't want you to be bored."

Harry laughed, bringing himself under control only when he saw how offended Draco looked. "Draco, the last thing on earth you are is boring. We could have sex exactly the same way every day for a month and I wouldn't be bored. It's you, not what we do, that I love." He surprised himself, saying that. They had been together for half a year, but the word "love" had never been spoken between them before.

A red flush spread across Draco's face. "You do?"

"Yes." Images crowded through Harry's mind. It wasn't just that the sex was wonderful. It was the way they could talk over the dinner table about the latest word from the Ministry; the way they argued in the shops about whether it was really necessary for Draco to buy imported chanterelles or whether ordinary button mushrooms would do; the way they sat on the sofa in the evening with Draco doing the crossword in the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network. It was being with Draco that made Harry happy.

He wasn't prepared for Draco's reaction, though. Unbrushed teeth and all, he set about kissing Harry as if he were afraid Harry might disappear, and then proceeded to demonstrate that, as Harry had suggested, a straightforward shag could be just as satisfying as the most inventive sort. Thrusting with Harry's legs over his shoulders, Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes and said, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for legomymalfoy as a thanks for her effort in putting together the hd_holidays fest.


End file.
